His Governess: Femme Fatale
by TheArtificialRedhead
Summary: When Eliza Goodly became employed to Ciel Phantomhive as his tutor, she didn't expect her job to be anything out of the ordinary. Little did she know that she would be thrust into a world populated by devilishly handsome demons, eccentric reapers, and psychotic angels. And in order to survive, she would have to become none other than a Femme Fatale. Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Yay! I finally wrote the first chapter of my first fanfiction story! So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and when you're done, please tell me how you felt about it by reviewing. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blackbutler or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival of a Timid Young Governess

The butler's eyes were red, and they were the first thing I noticed. They weren't a bright red, mind you, but the warm color of dying embers. Those eyes of his were quite unusual, quite striking, and he was incredibly handsome with his chiseled features, slim, tall figure, and perfectly tussled raven hair. That was why I stood like a mute idiot before him, gawking like I'd never seen a handsome young gentleman in my life.

Yes, I had seen them before in my occasional visits to town, but I never had the gall to speak to one. You see dear reader, for most of my life I was raised in a very strict, religious all-girls' boarding schooling, and when I was eighteen I graduated to become a teacher there until I turned twenty, my current age.

The butler regarded my luggage and plain attire with mild interest, and I become embarrassed under his gaze. He must have thought I was quite the homely little school girl with my ugly brown dress buttoned right up to the neck and my chestnut hair in prim braid down my back. He must not be used to such plainness as the butler of a great mansion with beautiful ladies, shinning silver and maids in black-and-white standing all in a row to feast his eyes upon.

"Miss Eliza Goodly, the new governess, I presume?" He said with a charming smile.

"Yes..." I managed to force out, the color quickly rising to my cheeks.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler here. Your luggage will be attended to by a servant. Now if you follow me, I will give you a tour of your new home."

He proceeded to lead me through the doorway, and once I set foot in the foyer I was dumbstruck by the grandeur of the place. I had never seen such beauty in my life from the crystal chandeliers to the elegant furniture and the massive Romantic paintings on the walls. And to think I would live here! Coming from a meager life in a Spartan boarding school, this was like a wonderful dream come to life.

Sebastian showed me every nook and cranny of the massive mansion, and I followed him, the whole place never ceasing to amaze me. The butler described each room and its use to me, but I'm afraid I wasn't much of a conversationalist. I was too fearful that I would say the wrong thing, causing much embarrassment for myself. So I remained silent, that is, until he mentioned the fact that the house only had four servants, including him.

"Just four servants for the upkeep of such a large house!" I exclaimed.

Sebastian gave me an inscrutable smirk. "You seem to doubt the abilities of a small group of people, Miss Goodly."

"No, it's not that," I hastily corrected myself. "It's just that in the books I've read, it seems that a large amount of servants is needed for the upkeep of these grand houses, especially more than one butler."

"Well, my lady, I am simply one Hell of a butler," he replied with an odd look in his red eyes.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, "I daresay, I'll take your word for that, Mr. Sebastian."

He then came to a sudden stop near a large mahogany door. "This is the Earl Phantomhive's office. You are permitted to meet him now if you want."

"Yes, I would like to meet my new pupil if he isn't too busy," I replied with a hesitant smile.

Sebastian promptly swung the door open, revealing a stately office dominated by a large oak desk. Sitting behind it was none other than Ciel Phantomhive who was currently occupied with doing paperwork. He was a thin boy, almost frail for the age of twelve, with dark hair and a large blue eye. The other was covered by an eye patch.

"My lord," Sebastian said, "May I introduce you to your new governess, Miss Eliza Goodly."

I approached his desk, trying to hide how nervous I was. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

The boy looked up from his work and gave me a look I could only describe as jaded. I had never seen that expression on a twelve-year-old, and it gave me an unsettling feeling. "I trust you'll begin teaching tomorrow?" He said curtly.

"Yes," I answered, "if you see fit, of course."

"I hope you will remember I have a very busy schedule," he said, "and that I cannot devote all my day to learning. In fact, most of the time I will be working so I will have little time to attend to my studies."

"I understand, sir."

"Good, you are dismissed."

I left without another word, and Sebastian closed the door behind me. "You must excuse the young master," he said. "He isn't the most sociable person in the world. Now if you follow me, I'll show you the bedroom you'll be occupying."

He led me down a series of stylishly furnished hallways, finally arriving at the door to my quarters. When he opened it I nearly fainted with surprise. The room wasn't sumptuous by any means, but it was a lovely little place, and high above any sort of meager accommodation I expected to receive.

The bedroom itself consisted of a small twin bed, its sheets a pristine white, a stately oak dresser, a sturdy desk and chair which I planned to sit at many a night, scribbling letters to my friends at the boarding school, and a large mirror. A picture window looked out to the verdant gardens that surrounded the estate, and the wallpaper was a tasteful blue. Yes, I could get used to occupying a room such as this.

"Is your room suitable?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes," I answered. "In fact, it's wonderful. Thank you for giving me a tour, it's much appreciated."

He gave me a closed-eyed smile, and put his hand on his heart. "The pleasure is all mine." He departed without another word, leaving me to explore my new habitat.

It didn't take long for the maid to arrive with my luggage, although she struggled with the weight of it. "Where would you like me to put these?" She asked. Her shrill voice was peppered with a cockney accent.

"You can just set them down on the floor," I replied, but I was far too late. The trunks fell from her clumsy arms, hitting the floor with a crash. To make matters worse, one of the buckles came undone and spilled every piece my clothing including my undergarments.

Naturally, the maid burned with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, miss, I am!" She cried. She hurried to stuff my clothes back in the trunk, but I attempted to stop her before she reached for an undergarment.

"That's quite alright," I said quickly. "I can handle this myself.

Again, I was far too late. Her hand had grabbed one of my unmentionables and upon realizing what she was holding, her face turned a deeper shade of crimson than it already was. With a little cry, she dropped it, and began to apologize profusely. "I'm so sorry, miss, I didn't know!"

"Yes, I realize it's a mistake," I replied, attempting to alleviate the situation. "But I think you should leave me to clean this up myself."

The maid did a quick curtsy and scurried out of my room, closing the door behind her, and all I could think when I regarded the few articles of clothing I had spilled onto the floor was _oh dear…_

When I finished putting my clothing neatly away in my dresser, I went to work on organizing the bulk of my luggage: books. Some of them were textbooks on the subjects I was to teach my new pupil, but most were novels. As I set them on my desk, I noticed how ratty they looked with their tattered covers and frayed edges, yet I knew I wouldn't trade them even for the queen's crown jewels. You see, these books are so precious to me because they were what started it all. Ah, I see I have confused you, dear reader so in order to help you understand, I will give you a brief account of my life so far.

My father died when I was quite young, and when he passed he left my mother to raise me by herself. She had no assistance since both her parents were dead, and her in-laws wanted nothing to do with her. To make matters worse, the only income she had was a small amount of inheritance money.

It was a Godsend when she found out that Fairfax Academy, a charity boarding school funded by a few wealthy benefactors, had a place open for me. If she contributed a small amount of money to the school each month, they would take me in, clothe me, feed me, educate me, and give me a place to sleep. This, my mother saw, would be the best way to give me a proper education and a better life than what she could provide herself. So at the age of six, I was sent off to live there.

The school itself, as I mentioned before, was a Spartan place. It was a world of plain clothes and walls with strict rules and teachers. There, I was taught that women should be demure, respectful and kind and that I should be complacent and happy with everyday chores and a prosaic life. I was given a decent education, but the head of the school was a clergyman who made sure to instill us with religious knowledge. When he visited the school, he couldn't help but gather all his unwilling students, and make never-ending speeches to us of the dangers of temptation, which leads us to commit ungodly acts. In order to prevent this we had to live peaceful lives, depriving ourselves of material things like silk dresses and fine food, and strive to be gentle and pious.

For a time, I believed all this prattle, that is, until a summer night of my fifteenth year. I lay in my bed, unable to sleep, while the other girls in the large room lined with twin beds were lost in their dreams. That was when I noticed a friend of mine in another bed beside mine was up reading a book in the dark.

"What are you reading?" I whispered to her.

I startled her, but she soon recovered herself. "Don't tell anyone," she said. "I'm reading a romance novel."

I thought for a moment of the rhetoric that was pounded into my head for the past nine years, about temptation which leads to sin. Novels of any kind were banned from the school, and any book that wasn't the Bible or a textbook was labeled sinful by our teachers. Therefore, if she was caught reading by a superior, she would surely be punished. But then again, it was just a silly romance novel. "Alright," I replied, "as long as you lend it to me when you're done."

When the book finally fell into my hands, I was addicted from the first page. It spoke of passion and adventure far away from any place I had ever known. The two lovers acted on impulse, and they weren't judged by any law or group of people. These characters were free and happy, far happier than I was.

The novel had set my heart aflame for more, and so the next time I was permitted to go to town I spent all the pin money my mother sent me on penny gothic novels from the drug store. In order not to get caught, I read them at night by weak candlelight and hid my growing collection under a loose floorboard.

Not only did these books fuel my act of rebellion in hiding them, but they brought to life a new side of me. Underneath the sweet girl who dutifully followed the boarding school rules, a passionate and headstrong woman was developing inside me who constantly fought to get out. Every day I had to smother her in order to get through my chores and lessons, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. It wasn't long before I realized that the girl I was trying to be wasn't me anymore. She was simply a disguise, a mask I wore to prevent punishment or trouble, and the real me was the woman.

Another problem the novels created was that they stirred me to question the very life I was brought up to believe. Did living a dull life full of menial chores really lead to happiness? Everyone around me seemed to think so. But the heroines in my romances lived far differently, and they seemed much happier than us, so did the ladies in town in their fine dresses who were supposed to be victims of materialism.

It was all very confusing, and soon all I wished to do was leave so I could figure these things out for myself. But where would I go? My mother certainly wasn't in the position to take me in again, and I had no relations to speak of. I felt I was doomed to graduate and become a teacher at Fairfax Academy for the rest of my life. Then it donned on me. A young lady of my education could always become a governess, teaching wealthy young children.

I then devised a plan on how I would go about becoming one. Once I graduated, I would teach at Fairfax for a year or two, and then when I built up my experience and references I would advertise in the newspaper for a position. I knew it wouldn't be an exciting way of life, but at least I would be free from the school, leaving me to figure out who I am and what I wanted to believe. And after that, I would finally be content with my life like I was supposed to be, or at least I hoped.

So the rest of my life I went by this plan of action until now that I had finally achieved my goal. As I put away my books, I caught a glance at myself in the mirror. Yes, I was very plain indeed. Yet on closer inspection, my brown eyes were large and my heart-shaped face was graced with high cheek bones. I was even well-figured underneath my ugly dress. Perhaps when I earned my pay I could buy a more stylish dress. Perhaps there was something more to me than a religious school girl.

Ceil wasn't lying when he said that he would have little time for his studies. With running his household and the prosperous Phantomhive toy company, he could only afford a bit of algebra in the morning, a spot of history at teatime, and maybe a smidge of English or French in the evening. Because I spent such little time teaching, I didn't have to make up lesson plans. Therefore, during much of the day I was left to my own devices.

Thankfully Ceil gave me free reign in his ample library so I went on a heyday, reading whatever I pleased. The absolute literary freedom was a wonderful change from the few books I managed to scrounge every month in order to satiate my appetite. In the weeks that followed I spent most of my time lounging in the library, pouring over everything from atlases to history books and lengthy classics. But even I could tire from constant reading so the rest of my time I spent making friends with the servants.

I learned that the maid who dropped my trunk was named Meyrin, and we made fast friends being the only two females in the mansion. Although she refused my offers of help at first, I eventually came to assist her in some of her chores, predominantly because she was prone to sudden bouts of clumsiness. I especially kept an eye out when she cleaned the banisters because once she mistook shoe polish for cleaner and scrubbed the banisters with it. The Lord knows those glasses of hers didn't help her one bit with her work.

I also made friends with the gardener, Finny. He was a sweet boy, but he certainly didn't know his own strength so occasionally I would plant flowers with him so he wouldn't accidently crush them with his hidden power. I still to this day haven't the faintest clue of what Tanaka did around the house, but I tried to make myself useful to him by making his tea.

The servant I didn't make friends with right away was Bard who I first met after he caused an explosion in the kitchen by attempting to use bombs to cook. Since then, we frequently got into arguments about whether or not one could use explosives to properly cook a meal. His point was that it was a faster way to do things, but I countered that it would always ruin the meal and destroy the kitchen. Neither one of us came to an agreement in the argument.

Sebastian and I neither became friends or enemies. You might think me a silly fool, but he made me uneasy. It certainly wasn't anything he did or said. He was always polite and respectful towards me, and frankly, I think he preferred me above the servants because I didn't cause any trouble. There was just something about him that seemed alien to me. Although my brain called me an idiot for thinking such things, the very core of me could tell that there was something wrong with this man. Sebastian practically ran the household by himself because all the servants were completely incompetent, and he never took off the façade of the perfect butler. It was all very strange. Not to mention, I was sure he didn't sleep because even late at night when everyone else was slumbering and I found myself reading by candlelight, I could still hear his measured footsteps walking past my room.

Yet besides the mystery of Sebastian, the days went by pretty regularly. My existence was comfortable and much better than what my life would have been if I had stayed at school or went to live with my mother, but it wasn't the adventurous life that a young woman craves. I didn't expect excitement when I applied for the job, but I yearned for it regardless. Little did I know that my life would suddenly change when Ciel and Sebastian abruptly left for the city and took me along with them.

* * *

**Okay, I know what you're thinking right now: _Becca just wrote the most boring first chapter I've ever read in my life, and I'm so pissed that she just wasted my time. _Well don't worry! I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting. I even left this one on a cliffhanger...kind of...**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fair Lady to Behold part I

**Wow, I don't think I've ever written a chapter this quickly. Ever! *pats self on the back* But sadly, I probably won't be able to update this crazy fast in the future especially when school starts again. **

**By the way, thanks for all the nice reviews. Huzzah! People actually like my story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Fair Lady to Behold Part I

The only reason I was brought along when Ciel and Sebastian went to their city house was so I could quiz Ciel on the Napoleonic War while we traveled. I had no idea why we left so suddenly when the season the nobles occupied London was ending soon. It seemed strange to me, but I was in no position to question my employer so I obediently went with them.

When we arrived at the city residence in question, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow from my view of it in the carriage. It certainly wasn't a house in any sense of the word. It was more like a stately mansion surrounded by perfectly kept gardens, and it made me wonder just how many "houses" Ciel owned and if they were all equally magnificent.

All three of us disembarked the coach, and stepped into our new residence, and upon entering I couldn't help but marvel at the huge windows that let floods of light pour onto the staircase. As I took in our surroundings with wonder and awe, Ciel and Sebastian were as blasé about this wealth as ever. In fact, my pupil was decidedly cranky after the long journey, and began to complain about the London crowds while we all mounted the grand staircase.

"There is no helping it, my lord," Sebastian tried to console him. "It's tradition for the nobility to migrate en mass from the country to town every season."

"The season is waste of time if you ask me," Ciel scoffed.

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace. It's a break from those four, at least. We could enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time."

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice."

We finally made it to the second floor of the house, and moved towards two great mahogany doors. Sebastian promptly swung them open to reveal a small sitting room in quite a disarray. It looked positively ransacked with numerous heavy volumes scattered across the floor and the furniture moved into unnatural positions. Three strangers were currently doing a good job of creating the mess, and they included a thin, shy-looking man with a red bow in his limp, brown hair and a pair of glasses perched on his nose, a tall, red-haired woman smartly dressed in crimson, and an Asian man in exotic clothing. They seemed to be searching for something since the woman was rifling through the volumes in a bookcase, and the Asian man was peeking into an oriental vase.

"Goodness sake," the woman said, "where do they keep the tea in this household?"

"I can't find it either," the foreign man replied.

"Don't be silly," said the woman, "of course it's not in there."

"Madam Red, Lau. Why are you here?" Ciel snapped at them.

"Ciel!" cried Madam Red. "You're early, dear."

"And who's this young lady?" Lau inquired as he looked to my direction. Well, "look" isn't exactly the right word since his eyes were closed, but he made me uncomfortable regardless.

The two then began to approach me with mild interest, while I wanted nothing more than to back away from them.

"May I present to you Miss Eliza Goodly," Sebastian said, "She is to be Ciel's new governess."

"Hmmm, she's pretty, or at least she would be if she wore makeup," Madam Red commented.

Quite forgetting my station I asked, "Am I supposed to take that as a complement?"

"And that dress is absolutely dreadful," she went on. Now she was circling me like a wolf does when it is just about to make an innocent creature its prey. "If think she would do well if I gave her a makeover."

"No!" I blurted.

Madame Red stopped in her tracks, but she didn't fail to give me an arch look. "Why ever not?"

_Because I don't want to look like you_, I couldn't help but think. Thankfully, Lau saved me from further embarrassment by saying to Ciel, "Regardless of the new governess, you still appeared in town very suddenly, which could only mean-"

"The queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow," said Madam Red.

"Let us retire to the tea room to discuss these matters further," announced Sebastian, and the whole party began to follow Ciel down the hall. I was about to go with them, but Sebastian stopped me.

"I'm afraid you must be left out of this particular discussion, Miss Goodly," he informed me.

"Of course," I answered politely, "I'm sorry, I forgot my station."

He gave me a slight nod, and went with the others, leaving me with only my curiosity to accompany me. What could they possibly mean in calling Ciel the queen's guard dog? It was very strange indeed. And I couldn't help but wonder about the conversation that was taking place in the tea room. I burned with the longing to know, and of course that was when the idea came into my head that I should stand by the door to hear them. Instantly, my mind cried that I shouldn't. It would be wrong, immoral, and unladylike. Besides, what would happen if I got caught? But I won't get caught, I replied to my mind, not if I'm clever.

So my curiosity won out in the end, and when all of the guests had entered the tea room, I crept to the door, stooped, and put my ear against the slender space between door and floor. I could hear the conversation remarkably well, and it did nothing to satiate me. In fact, it probably acted like gasoline on fire.

"He struck again," I heard Ciel's voice say, "Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we see is unprecedented."

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols," Sebastian added, "and it appears a special type of blade we used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition."

"The murderer's distinctive style of killing as earned him a unique nickname from the press: Jack the Ripper," said Ciel.

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau commented.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected," Ciel replied, "I'm here in town to look at the situation myself."

"But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" asked Lau.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific and one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would be more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing? You're just a young boy, after all."

"I am head of the Phantomhives in service to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions.

"You're right, sorry."

From what I gathered from the conversation, the queen of England was using Ciel to solve this murder investigation, but that just couldn't be right. Why would the queen use a twelve-year-old boy in such a gruesome case? It didn't make sense to me at all, yet I didn't have time for more conjecturing because the tea room door opened.

I looked up in my mortification to see every participant in the conversation staring down at me. Thinking quickly, I crawled around the floor a little. "Oh dear," I muttered for the sake of the listeners, "Where is my darned hairpin?"

"You can give up the act," said Madame Red. "You were obviously listening at the door."

I glanced back up at the harsh stares I was receiving to see Ciel open his mouth to say something. A feeling of dread swept over me as I realized he would fire me.

"Well, now that you're here, you might as well come with us," Ciel said.

"What?" I asked in my astonishment.

He rolled his eye (he only had one to roll). "I said you can come with us if you wish to see the investigation. You already know the details and it's of no consequence to me if you follow us or not."

At first I was positively excited. I would get to see a real life murder investigation! Then I thought that I must change my expression to look grave because this was a serious matter. I stood and brushed myself off, gathering the little dignity I had left. "Very well then," I said, "I will come with you."

When our party arrived at the crime scene, a crowd of curious onlookers had already gathered around the alleyway where the murder was said to have happened. We were in a relatively poor neighborhood of London where the streets were narrow and dirty, and stout, working-class houses looked to be cobbled together purely out of rotting wood and jagged edges.

I along with Madame Red, her thin, shy butler whose name I learned was Grell, and Lau hung back with the crowd, while Ciel and Sebastian approached the detective in charge of the case. I couldn't hear a lot of their discussion, but I gathered there was either no information to be lent or the detective wasn't disposed to give it. Regardless of the reason, we walked away empty-handed.

"Now what, dear?" Madame Red asked Ciel.

"Now we go to someone who may prove useful," he answered.

"My Lord," Lau said in astonishment, "you don't mean-"

"Yes, indeed."

The place Ciel was referring to was none other than a ratty funeral parlor. The whole building looked like a place I would rather not go into with its darkened windows and foreboding coffins leaning against the front. A large sign hung above the place that simply read "undertaker" that seemed to hold the purpose of frightening away any prospective customers rather than encouraging them to enter.

"So…" Lau said, "Where are we?"

"You don't know?!" Madame Red exclaimed. "Then what was all that about?"

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of my lord's," Sebastian explained.

"The Undertaker?" Madame Red said as we entered the building.

The inside was as dimly lit as I expected as well as dusty and dirty. Cob webs hung from every corner of the ceiling while various coffins were scattered about haphazardly. Suddenly, a menacing cackle sounded from somewhere in the room.

"Welcome," a dry, sinister voice purred. "I thought I'd be seeing you before long, my lord. It's so lovely to see you." A coffin that was propped against the wall slowly began to open, revealing a frightening man dressed in grey. "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you with one of my coffins today?"

"No," Ciel replied, "that isn't why I'm here. I've wanted to-"

"No need to say," The Undertaker interrupted, "I'm already aware, very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped, though. I made her feel beautiful again." On closer inspection, the strange man had very long, grey hair so long, in fact, that his bangs covered most of his face except for his mouth, which was currently twisted into a maniacal grin.

"I would like the see the details, please," Ciel said.

"I see now," spoke Lau, "So the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?"

Without any warning, the Undertaker rushed at him, and halted inches away from Lau's face. "I have no need for the queen's coins!" he said excitedly. "There's only one thing that I want from you!" He turned to Ciel and rushed at him next. "Please, my lord, give it to me and I'll tell you anything." Now he was beginning to hyperventilate like a madman. "Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all me information is yours." Finally, he backed away from everyone, but he continued to breathe quickly and heavily while rocking around and hugging himself.

Despite the Undertaker's disturbing behavior, I couldn't help but snort in amusement. Ciel, on the other hand, felt differently since I heard him called the Undertaker a lunatic under his breath.

"Leave it to me, my lord," Lau said. "Here is my joke. It is a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside. Get it? Ha ha?"

"I don't get it," I whispered to Grell.

"Me neither," was his whispered reply.

"My turn," said Madame Red, "I practically live for gossip so this story will make you laugh so hard, you'll simply curl up and die." She then began to babble an obscene story wrought with profanity that I honestly never heard in my life, and probably never will again.

After she was finished, the Undertaker rushed at me, catching me off guard. "What about you miss?" He asked. "Will you be the one to give me the gift of laughter?"

Needless to say, my mind went completely blank. "Ummmm," I said. "Well, I-"

"I guess it can't be helped," Sebastian cut in. "Everyone please wait outside. No matter what happens do not attempt to listen to this."

As the majority of our party stood outside, we all waited in for a silent moment until we heard the Undertaker erupt with laughter. The door opened soon after, and Sebastian greeted us with a smile. "Please do come back in now," he said. "I do believe he'll tell us everything we want to know."

Before the Undertaker lent us his information, he gave some of us tea in beakers but I endeavored to simply let it warm my hands. The beaker didn't look like it was cleaned in months so I certainly didn't want to drink out of it.

As I stared at my unappetizing tea, the Undertaker explained (while stroking a model of the human body with his slender fingers) that the uterus was missing from all the victims he received. The killer must also have to be skilled in medicine because he had to do the procedure quickly so he wouldn't get caught in such a high traffic area.

Ciel was satisfied with the knowledge he received so we left for his house, discussing the facts in the safety of his carriage. Well, when I say "we" I meant everyone else besides me. Although I was more interested in this gruesome case than a lady should be, I was very inexperienced in matters such as this so I had nothing to contribute. Instead, I listened with polite attentiveness to the others around me.

"His information narrows down our suspects list," Ciel said.

"First of all we look at those with the necessary skill set, crossing out anyone with an alibi for the nights on which the murders occurred," Sebastian explained. "But since the organs suggest some kind of gruesome ritual, we should concentrate our investigation on people involved in secret societies."

"As if that crosses out the field," Madame Red scoffed. "Why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this! Besides which, the season is ending soon. Any doctors who follow the nobles to the city will be returning to the country and then what-"

"Then we will have to conclude the investigation quickly," interrupted Sebastian.

"Impossible," Lau commented.

"I should be able to do this much, otherwise what kind of butler would I be?" He then turned to Ciel. "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, my lord." Without any warning, he opened the carriage door. "Now if you will excuse me…" In the blink of an eye, the incredible butler had leapt gracefully out of our coach.

Flabbergasted, the rest of us clamored to the window, but he seemed to have disappeared.

"He knows that we're moving, right?" said Madame Red.

Ciel was, of course, the only one who wasn't confused or astonished. "Sebastian will take care of this for now," he said as if he was bored. "We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait."

It seems that the day wasn't finished handing us surprises because when we arrived at the house, Sebastian was waiting for us with a cool smile. "Welcome back, everyone," he said as if appearing at the house earlier than us was the most commonplace thing in the world, "I have awaited your return. The afternoon tea is waiting for you in the drawing room."

"Hold on, how are you here?" Madame Red demanded.

"I finished off that little errand so I made my way home to edify you."

"You made the suspect list already?"

"Well, I made a list of names based on what we had discussed and then I contacted them all and asked them the relevant questions."

"Come now, Sebastian. That's impossible even for you."

In a dramatic gesture, Sebastian opened the seal of one of the scrolls he was carrying and began to read of every name, occupation, and alibi on the suspect list, which, I might add, took a very long while. And it solidified the fact that not only was he absolutely amazing but also no mere mortal.

When he finally concluded his report, he said, "From this information, I have narrowed down our list to one possible suspect: the Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chamber. He graduated from medical school, and has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home, but behind the scenes of these soirees are actually secret gathering only his intimates may attend."

"So your suspicion is that he's holding these parties to hold ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau said.

"You know, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty young thing in a skirt," added Madame Red.

That was when I felt all eyes turn to look at me, and I felt the familiar sensation of dread coursing through my veins.

"Oh no," I said, "You can't possibly be thinking of tossing me at him as bait. That's ludicrous!"

"Well, you're the only pretty, young girl we have on hand," replied Madame Red, her crimson lips curving into a smile, "so you'll have to do."

"No!" I protested. "I will not go through with it and you can't make me." But, dear reader, I'm afraid I was lying to myself at that moment for I knew someone in the back of my mind that I had little choice in the matter.

* * *

**So from now on, the story will be following pretty closely to the anime. But don't worry, I'll try to sneak in my own plot as much as possible to freshen things up a bit ;). **


	3. Chapter 3: A Fair Lady to Behold part II

**I can't believe I'm already on chapter three! Time flies by so fast... **

* * *

Chapter 3: A Fair Lady to Behold part II

As our fine carriage clattered against the cobblestone street, my heart pounded wildly against my chest. I would have felt much more confident if I had come prepared, but the Viscount Druitt's last party of the season was scheduled on the same date that we found he was most likely to be our serial killer. So Ciel and the others had to teach me the basics of dancing, walking, flirting, and etiquette all in a few hours. It was all completely hopeless since I never felt I even grasped any of the subjects.

The only positive in my favor was that I looked the part of a stylish young lady. Madame Red had me wear a white ball gown that was accented with traces of black. The skirt even lifted fashionably close to the bottom to reveal a black-striped underdress. She also did my hair up in a complicated manner, held together by a glittering ornament. I had never worn such finery in my life, and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I daresay, I hardly recognized myself. But despite it all, I knew my disguise would hardly get me through the night unscathed because just one stumble or wrong word could reveal me.

I looked out the window, and saw that we were fast approaching the Viscount's manor. It was a stately place held up by massive ionic columns. Its windows were also quite impressive because not only were they large but they were fantastically lit by the merry glow of the festivities. To top it all off, the mansion's white exterior was spotlessly clean like the icing on a birthday cake. Needless to say, seeing it made my anxiety transform into fear.

"So," Madam Red began. "Let's go over our parts. Lau, Grell, and I will be going as ourselves. Eliza, you will be my niece visiting from the country, and Sebastian will be her tutor, while Ciel will be observing all of us behind a potted plant."

Despite my growing alarm, I couldn't help but snort. "So Ciel's disguising himself as a potted plant? You can't be serious!"

I turned to Ciel, but he gave me such a wrathful look that I quickly smothered my laughter.

We soon arrived at the Viscount's manor, and when I entered the ballroom I was positively dazzled. It was a large room filled with nobles decked out in all their finery. Chandeliers that dripped with crystal hung from the ceiling, and the marble floors were so clean I could almost see my reflection when I gazed down at them. Priceless paintings hung on the walls while smartly dressed musicians played a quadrant near the front. Never in my life had I been in the midst of such finery, and it reminded me that I was nothing but a duck in swan feathers. I wasn't one of these beautiful ladies but an interloper and nothing more.

The rest of our group began to disperse, taking their places amongst the crowd, but Sebastian stayed with me. I must say, on anyone else his disguise would have looked ridiculous since his reading glasses were perched oddly on his nose and his suit jacket went down past his knees. Yet, he always had the infuriating ability to wear everything with a graceful ease.

"First thing's first," he said, "we need to locate this murderous Viscount."

"Yes, but how?" I asked. "There are so many people here that finding him will be on the verge of impossible."

Luckily we heard a woman exclaim from across the room, "Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight! His hair shines like the sun."

We turned our eyes to the direction we heard the voice, and saw the man himself surrounded by a crowd of female admirers. I was surprised by his appearance since he didn't look like a murderer to me. With his blond hair and good looks, he seemed like more like a common dandy rather than the killer of helpless prostitutes.

"Well, that was incredibly easy," I remarked. Then I noticed the crowd of dancing couples in the way of our target. "But how will we get to him?"

"We have no choice," Sebastian said with a smug smirk, "We'll have to dance our way up to the Viscount." Without warning, he took my hand, and began to lead me onto the dance floor.

"No, I can't," I protested. "You've seen me dance, and I'm positively horrible at it. Once I step of your feet, our cover will be blown." Now I felt sick with fear. Was Sebastian really going to force me to dance?

The butler in question simply raised an eyebrow, the smug expression still on his handsome face. I must confess that more than anything I wished to slap him. "I'm sure you know, my lady, that I'm simply one hell of a dancer." he replied. "And I give you my word that I will not let you stumble or fall. All you'll have to do is follow my lead."

Seeing no other way out of my predicament, I begrudgingly agreed. And so we took our places on the dance floor. The next song began, and true to character, Sebastian did a fantastic job of making me look like an expert dancer. He swept me gracefully across the floor perfectly in tune to the music, and unfortunately it was all too easy to become lost in Sebastian's arms, forgetting why I was there. But when the dance ended, we found ourselves at the other side of the room. What put me out of my trance was the distinct sound of two gloved hands clapping. We turned to see none other than the Viscount Druitt.

"Your dancing is exquisite," he said as he approached us. "It was like beholding a graceful swan, my sweet lady."

I looked to Sebastian to see him giving me a slight bow. "Young mistress, allow me to fetch you something to drink." He then simply walked away, leaving me alone with a possible murderer.

More than anything I wanted to beg him to come back, but I held it inside of me. I couldn't do anything that would reveal my true intent. Yet, I noticed that sitting against the wall near us was a fine potted plant. Never in my life had I been so relieved to see one because there was a possibility that Ciel was hiding behind it.

"Uh," I began, unsure of what to say. "Good evening, my Lord Druitt."

"I do hope you're enjoying the party," he spoke right before he took my hand and kissed it. He certainly was handsome, but there was something about this man that sent shivers down my spine.

I searched my mind for something to say next, but I was at a loss for words so I leaned a little to the potted plant and whispered, "Ciel, what do I do next?"

"Are you…talking to the plant?" Druitt asked.

"Uh, yes, well it's such a lovely fern, and I hear that talking to plants makes them grow faster."

Lord Druitt gave me a strange look. "Are you alright, my lady? You must be exhausted from dancing and quite out of sorts."

"Stupid girl," I heard Ciel whisper from behind the plant, "say you're fine, and that you're enjoying the party, but you're curious about the other parts of the house."

True to Ciel's instructions, I said. "I'm alright, my Lord, thank you. And, yes, I think this party is wonderful, although when I was riding up to your house in my carriage I couldn't help but notice how grand this place is. I've only seen the ballroom so I'm quite curious about the other rooms in this house."

A dark expression came upon Druitt's face and it frightened me. "Oh really?"

"Tell him that you'd like him to give you a tour," Ciel ordered.

"If it wouldn't be too troublesome," I said, "I would love a tour of the house. You could show me all the rooms, especially the more private ones where I think you should have a lovely time entertaining me."

He put his hand on my waist, and more than anything I wanted to swat it away. "Anything for you, my dear. In fact, I've been told I'm especially good at entertaining young ladies. I think you'll be pleased by my skill."

"Good, because I would like to be entertained by you tonight." As if on its own accord, my finger discreetly traced his jaw. In the back of my mind I wondered who this flirtatious minx was and how she managed to hide beneath my skin for the first twenty years of my life.

"Do you really want to miss the party, my lovely pet?"

"I'd rather be alone with you on such a fine evening."

Lord Druitt took my hand, and led me to a staircase at the front of the ballroom, but not before I whispered a 'thank you' to the helpful potted plant. When we got to the top of the stairs, he bid me to enter a hidden room obscured by a purple curtain. I did as I was told, praying that I wasn't walking right into my death.

The room he led me into was dark, so much so that I could barely see my hand in front of my face. Not only that but a very distinct smell smothered me upon entering.

"We're going somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing," Druitt told me. "I'm sure I do."

The floor felt like it was moving beneath my feet, and my head began to spin. It was the smell that made me realize the scoundrel was drugging me. I leaned against the wall for support, unable to step away from his trap, and my legs buckled from underneath me. The last moment I remember is sliding to the floor, and seeing Lord Druitt grinning maliciously down at me.

* * *

I was sitting at my old desk at Fairfax Academy, once again a schoolgirl. The classroom was the same as I remember it. Thirty or so individual desks were lined up in neat rows with a girl sitting at each. Tiny bare windows looked out to a vacant courtyard, while my stern teacher, Miss Thompson stood at the front, her slit of a mouth turned to a frown.

"Miss Goodly," Miss Thompson snapped. "How dare you commit such a sin in public."

I tried to speak, but it was difficult. For some reason I had trouble drawing breath into my lungs. "May I ask what I have committed?" I finally managed.

"You don't know?" Miss Thompson sneered. "Clearly you haven't been listening to your lessons for Fairfax Academy teaches us to recognize and purge all sin. Class, please inform Miss Goodly what act she has committed against God."

"Miss Goodly has committed a sin of the flesh," all thirty girls said simultaneously. "She has seduced a man in public, and because of this she will be sent to the fiery pit of Hell unless she repents."

I felt my ribcage, trying to figure out why I was suffocating. "I can't breathe," I said. "Please help me. I can't draw breath!"

"Now you must repent or receive twenty lashes," Miss Thompson continued as if she hadn't heard me.

Finally I felt the thing that was constricting me. It was a corset. "Why the bloody hell am I wearing a corset?"

"Eliza! Why aren't you paying attention, you sinful child?"

"Because for some reason I worse a corset the class!" I cried. "Please, someone help me take this bloody thing OFF!"

* * *

I opened my eyes with a start, but I saw…nothing. I was blindfolded, and when I moved my hands, I realized they were bound with rope. I was about to shout in my fear before I was interrupted by the voice of the Viscount Druitt.

"And now for our next item, a beautiful peach just ripe for the picking." I heard the sound of a curtain being lifted. "She's perfect for any collector with a fondness for large, brown eyes," Druitt said. "She's very docile so she'd make a lovely pet or you could sell her for parts if you like. And, of course, she'd make a wonderful decoration."

I was so completely disgusted I couldn't think straight. So that was Lord Druitt's motive for killing. He would cut up those poor girls, and sell their organs at his parties. Raw anger and pure fear twisted through my veins as I sat helpless. To make it even worse, knowing that he was the killer wasn't going to save me. I was still completely doomed.

"The bidding shall begin momentarily," announced Druitt as I felt someone remove my blindfold.

Seeing it all made everything even more horrible than it already was. I still wore my ball gown, and I was sitting in a cage while a crowd of ladies in gentleman stared at me as if I was a slab of meat to be sold. They all wore intricate party masks, hiding their faces, and covering their humanity, not that those scoundrels had any to begin with. I hated all of them with a passion.

Suddenly, I heard Ceil's voice ring out, "Sebastian, save her." And all the candles in the room instantly blew out.

Sitting in complete darkness, I heard the sounds of struggle and people crying for mercy. I backed against the bars of my cage, wondering how I could escape. It seemed as if there was an avenging monster in the darkness, bent on destroying all the people in the room, and I was to be its next victim.

When it was over, the candle flames leapt back to life on their own accord, revealing all the auctioneers including the Viscount lying motionlessly on the ground. Standing amongst it all was Sebastian, looking as fresh as if he had just come back from a stroll.

I stared at him, open-mouthed as adrenaline forced my mind to race. Sebastian was the one who did this, which meant he was no mere man but a monster.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Sebastian asked me with a calm smile.

I pressed my back against the bars of my cage, and wondered how I could escape him. "W-what happened to…to them?" I asked him as my heart hammered away.

He began to approach me, which distressed me even more. "I simply rendered all of them unconscious. They'll be awake by the time Scotland Yard arrives." Now he was alarmingly close to my cage.

"Stay away!" I yelled. "I won't let you touch me!"

"Now, now you've had a very eventful night. You don't know what you're saying." He gripped two of the cage bars and forced them to part, giving me an opening to crawl out. He then offered his hand to me, but I refused to take it. "I promise I won't hurt you," he assured me.

For a moment I considered his gloved hands, and quickly came to the conclusion that taking hold of them was my only way out. So that's exactly what I did and when I was finally standing I said, "I don't trust you."

Needless to say, Sebastian was unfazed by my rudeness. "I don't expect you to, my lady," he replied. "Now shall we end this evening by going into the moonlight?" Without any warning, gathered me into his arms. "I suggest you hang on."

He walked quickly to the nearest window and leapt out, while I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Please, Miss Goodly," Sebastian said as we landed, "you'll wake up all of London if you carry on like this."

"_I don't care!_" I bellowed. "Put me down! Put me down!" That was when I saw on what grounds he was standing on: a rooftop. "_Oh my God!_" I exclaimed. "Hold me up! Hold me up!"

We went like this all the way back to the mansion, while the full moon illuminated us with its cold rays.

The next day, I was in for the worst shock of my life. All the house guests and I were lounging in the sitting room when Lau happened to read the newspaper.

With a gasp, he announced the headline: _Jack the Ripper Strikes Again. _

"So he wasn't our man after all," Madame Red said affably.

All Ciel had to do was give me a look to show how distressed he was, while Sebastian stood by the door, looking very grave indeed.

* * *

**Do you like my story? Do you hate it? Are you confused? Maybe you're just now realizing the usefulness of potted plants. Tell me how you feel by reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4: Fair Lady to Behold part III

**And so concludes the first arc of the story. I must warn you, though. This chapter diverges from the plot in the anime.**

**And don't forget to review! I read and appreciate every review I get, and they help motivate me when I'm writing. :) That being said, I hope you enjoy my chapter.**

* * *

A Fair Lady to Behold part III

The investigation of Jack the Ripper carried on, I suppose. After my infamous night at the Viscount's party, we stayed in London for a little while after, but I was shut out from the rest of the case. I didn't mind it, though. I had enough excitement for a very long time, and I was content to return to my solitary afternoons spent in the library.

You see, adventure wasn't what my romance novels promised it would be. Dressing up like a lady and going incognito was certainly enjoyable, but almost being sold in the black market was beyond horrible to experience. It was a nightmarish situation, and I would prefer to not go through anything like that again, thank you very much. Yet, there was something about that one evening that made me wonder how I could ever go from being a beautiful noblewoman to a simple governess. Those few hours changed me so much that, I daresay, my old life would seem quite dull in comparison.

Then there was the issue of Sebastian. It was preposterous to think he was anything else than mortal. But what simple man could do the things he did? Oftentimes, the picture of all those people at the auction, lying unconscious on the floor would pop uninvited into my head, and I would wonder who on Earth could do such a thing. Then I would ask myself what Sebastian could be if not a man. Perhaps a monster? Monsters don't exist, though. This discussion would revolve around and around in my mind, never getting anywhere useful to the point where I was almost driven mad.

And oh those eyes! I had never noticed Sebastian's eyes before, thinking them simply unique, but now I could see how they burned. They were two red things that smoldered with passion and violence. Of course, on the exterior Sebastian was polite, helpful, and respectful, everything a good butler should be. Yet every once in a while, I caught glimpses of the creature who lived underneath. It was a feral animal, vicious and cruel that delighted in bathing in the blood of the innocent. He was a wild thing, the purest form of a savage, and he terrified me.

Coward that I am, I hid from Sebastian by any means necessary. If he was coming towards me in the hall, I would hurry into the nearest room, and if he walked into the same room as I, I would scurry out as fast as I could. I knew I couldn't live like this forever. Sebastian worked in the same house as I with only four other attendants. We were bound to be forced together one way or another, and when that day would come, I hadn't an idea how I would manage.

Finally, one sleepless night I pronounced that I was done with this nonsense. I would prove if Sebastian was human once and for all! How I would go about doing this was an entirely different matter. But the one place I knew wouldn't hurt to start was the library.

Ciel's city home had a well-stocked library that certainly wasn't as vast as the one in his mansion, but it was comfortable enough. So in nothing but my nightshift I took a candle and crept down to it where I began perusing the shelves for something that would be useful to me. It was some minutes before I found anything worth reading, and it was _The Gentleman's Encyclopedia of Supernatural Creatures._ I settled myself down in a comfortable chair and began to skim the pages. It was when I got to the D section that I found something that might fit his description, 'demon.' I shall now record what the passage for demons told me:

_Demons are frightful creatures that are born in the very depths of Hell itself. They have one purpose, and that is finding souls to devour. They will spend years roving the globe, searching for the perfect human soul to consume; then they will prey on it with animal savageness._

_Occasionally a demon will attach itself to a human. They will form Faustian a pact in which the demon will serve the human until a certain accomplishment is completed. In exchange the human will grant the demon his or her soul. It is advisable not to set up a contract with a demon because once sealed, it is irrevocable, and your soul will never depart to heaven if consumed._

_Spotting demons is quite a difficult task since they can easily take on human form, but there are a few ways to tell if you suspect another gentleman or lady is not from France, like they might very well say they are, but from the burning pits of Hell. First of all, most demons take on an unusual eye color like yellow or violet. And, if you can convince them to take off their gloves, they will have a variation of the symbol of a star within a circle on the back of their left hand if they are in a contract with a human. They will also be able to complete tasks no other human could do. They might even seem like a perfect person, but the discerning Englishman is never fooled._

"Miss Goodly," Sebastian said.

Startled, I jumped in my seat, knocking the heavy book from my lap. "It's you!" I cried in the midst of my fear. The very person who scared me was now standing before me…alone…in a dark room. I noticed right away that he wasn't wearing his suit jacket, and on closer inspection I saw that there were slashes of blood on his shirt. Naturally, the color drained right from my face.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," Sebastian spoke, "but I was wondering what you were doing up so late."

My mind raced for something to do or say. Running away and screaming bloody murder was out of the question. I was mortified already since I was standing before him in nothing but a nightgown, and making a fool of myself would only make it worse. Oh, if only Miss Thompson could see me now. I supposed she'd be so scandalized, she'd have a heart attack right on the spot. "I was just…" I began, at a complete loss for words, but I figured that when in doubt I could always use literature to my advantage. "I was just 'pondering weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore.'"

Sebastian gave me a smile. "Well then you should be off to bed before 'there comes a tapping as of someone gently rapping, rapping at your chamber door.'"

I tried to smile back, but it came out as a pathetic twitch instead. "Y-yes, of course. I'll go right away."

"Would you like me to escort you back to your room?"

"No!" I shouted, when I saw him raise his elegant brows at me, I said, "Thank you, but I can find my way back by myself." 

"Then I bid you goodnight."

"Yes…goodnight." I backed out of the library without turning my back on him. To his credit, he just gave me an odd look at my strange behavior, and turned to pick up the book I dropped on the floor. When I was completely out of the room, I dashed back up to my chambers where I closed my door, and locked it. It was only until I was sure I was safe that I let myself slide to the floor in exhaustion. What a dreadful night this was turning out to be.

I tried to go to sleep, really I did, but my fear kept me up. I would imagine Sebastian coming into my room and murdering me and the last thing I would ever see were those awful eyes. And so I tossed and turned in my bed, keeping a watchful eye on my door in case it unexpectedly opened.

It was some hours past midnight when I realized how silly I was being. There's no such thing as demons! All this nonsense was all in my mind. I had cobbled together evidence against Sebastian that was hardly even valid, and my overactive imagination had blown everything out of proportion. Sebastian wasn't a demon but a normal human butler, and he'd probably laugh in my face if he heard the things I fancied him to be. In fact, I would prove to myself that he is human. I thought that if I went downstairs to fetch a glass of water undisturbed it would prove I made everything up.

When I left Fairfax Academy, I was given a simple wooden cross the size of my hand as a parting token. Since then, it was tossed carelessly into my suitcase to be buried under clothes and books. Now I rummaged for it with reckless determination, and when my hands touched its surface, it gave me a fleeting sense of relief. It was true that I was attempting to disprove the existence of demons, but I thought that a little protection wouldn't hurt.

I was positively trembling when I went to the kitchen, cross in hand, once again wearing nothing but a nightgown. The kitchen was as dark as I expected and as silent as a tomb, but I saw no one waiting for me in its gloom so I continued on.

"I hope wandering around the house late at night isn't becoming a habit, Miss Goodly" Sebastian said.

I screamed when I saw his tall figure emerge from the shadows. No longer was there blood on his shirt, but I was still frightened nonetheless. My whole body quaking with fear, I held the cross before me like a shield. "Stay back!" I yelled.

Despite my best efforts, he continued to approach me, and I could see he was mildly amused by my paranoia.

"The power of Crist compels thee!" I continued. "Stay back, you evil monster!"

Still he came forward.

"Foul demon, be gone!"

Now he was inches away from me, and all he did to stop me was snatch the cross from my hands and dash it to the floor.

"Damn," I said, "that was supposed to work."

"So, Miss Goodly, you've discovered that I'm a demon, I presume?" Sebastian stated matter-of-factly.

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "You admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything. On the contrary I'm simply stating fact. If you would have asked me, I would have told you the truth of what I am for I cannot lie."

"That doesn't change anything. You're still an evil thing from Hell," I replied vehemently.

"And where did you hear that, your former boarding school?"

What was Sebastian playing at? Was he trying to use logic to slither his way out of my accusing grip? "Well…yes."

"And do you believe everything they told you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why should you believe what they told you about my kind?"

I couldn't think of an answer so I stared bashfully down at my bare feet.

"I'm sure you've heard that demons are evil creatures who seduce humans into sinning, but that is false. We are simply immortal creatures who hunt souls."

"Yes, and you're in a contract with Ceil. You're going to swallow that child's soul like a savage."

"I'm also sure that you're well aware of the fact that humans are mortal. Everyone dies, and so will Ciel. When I find and kill the people responsible for his parents' death, he will agree by his own free will to let me consume his soul. How he dies is his own choice to make, not yours."

"But what will happen when your contract is over?" I asked, my fingers gripping the countertop behind me. "Will you come after my soul next? I assure you, Mr. Sebastian, I won't let you have it."

"Now wherever did you get that idea? When I said before that I wouldn't hurt you I was telling the truth, and nothing has changed." He leaned closer to me, but since my back was pressed against the kitchen counter, I had no space to shrink away from him so I closed my eyes. As my heart beat began to quicken, I felt his lips press against my forehead, and when I opened my eyes he had vanished.

I knew that Sebastian's kiss was done out of ill-intent. He saw that I was afraid of him, and knew that getting any closer to me would alarm me even more so that's exactly what he did. Yet, despite myself I trusted his promise. I couldn't put my finger on the reason why, but somewhere beneath all logical thought I knew that he meant me no harm. Whether he would cease teasing and trying to frighten me was an entirely different matter.

The next morning, I awoke from a dreamless sleep, and stepped out onto the balcony to behold the most vibrant sunrise I had ever seen. The sun was a violent shade of crimson, bathing in its own bloody rays, and it was the most beautiful, savage thing I had ever seen. In my appreciation, I stood to watch the sky until all the sun's passion had dissipated into a clear, blue sky. That was the day I heard that Madame Red had died only the night before.

* * *

**The quote that Eliza began and Sebastian finished was from "The Raven" by Poe in case you were curious. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Murder in Houndsworth part I

** I was reading over some of the previous chapters I've written, and to my frustration I caught so many grammatical errors! Curses! I read over these stories so many times that I can't believe I'd miss anything. So although I've read over this chapter way too many times, I apologize beforehand if you see any mistakes. :/**

* * *

Chapter 5: Murder in Houndsworth part I

I found it uncanny that this was the second time I was whisked away from the Phantomhive manor in my very short career as a governess. Ciel's excuse this time was that the queen wanted him to set up a resort in a desolate part of England called Houndsworth. I saw right through his thinly-veiled explanation the instant he told it to me. He was doing business for the queen, but it was probably of a different nature than starting a resort, and it most likely involved solving a murder. At least the servants were coming with us this time so I had someone to talk to besides Sebastian, Ciel, and his unsavory friends.

Now I wouldn't have complained about the tiresome trip if there hadn't been a problem with the coaches. For starters, there was no room for me in the servants' modest cart with three people and all the Phantomhive luggage hefted onto it. Tanaka's little driver's seat couldn't fit me either because the bench was so slender it could only accommodate a little man such as him. Ciel was in one of his darker moods so he certainly wouldn't let me sit with him in his carriage lest a mere commoner like me breathe his noble air. That left me to sit with Sebastian at the driver's bench for the whole retched journey.

At first, Sebastian and I sat in an awkward silence. We have been very stiff towards each other since the night I screamed at him with a wooden cross in my hand, well I guess I was the rigid one since Sebastian being stiff was no change from his regular behavior, but you get my point. I also spoke so little because Ciel's coach top was down so his sharp, little ears would hear every word of any conversation we would attempt.

I thought that the silence would at least let me take in the scenic view as we rolled along, but I was wrong once again. We were at the frigid end of fall so the rolling English hills were no longer green but a dusky brown and the trees had long since lost their leaves, leaving nothing but scores of trunks crowned by scraggly branches. Even the sky was a dreary shade of grey.

I pulled my tweed jacket tighter as a frigid wind passed over us. I had recently bought new clothes with the payment I received, and although they weren't exactly stylish, they fit me better than my old wardrobe.

Finally, I ventured to speak with Sebastian. "I'm sorry I misjudged you," I blurted. "You've been nothing but kind to me, and I replayed you by waving a cross in your face and calling you a savage. Please, forgive me."

"Apology accepted," he replied coolly.

"And so now that we're friendly again, I have a proposition for you."

Sebastian gave me a glance as he held the horses' reigns. I fancied him to be mildly interested.

"I would like you to teach me how to defend myself," I continued. "In other words, it would mean a great deal to me if you would teach me a style of fighting or how to use a weapon."

"Ha!" Ciel cried from behind us. "Eliza learning weaponry? Don't make me laugh."

"It looks like someone wants to write another essay for me," I threatened him.

"Is there a particular reason you want me to teach you?" Sebastian asked. "I must assure you that you don't need to learn. You are under the young master's protection, and therefore, under my protection as well."

"Yes, but it would just make me feel better if I learned a deadly skill just in case I'm ever in another compromising situation," I explained, "and even if I'm not, it would make me feel safer."

Sebastian sighed. "If you think it's absolutely necessary, I'll teach you, but you must promise me to be an attentive student."

"Haven't you ever heard that teachers make the best students?"

Before Sebastian could get another word in, the servants started to chant in their excitement. "Holiday! Holiday! We're going on a holiday!"

"They're very grateful to you," Sebastian said to Ciel, "such a kind young master."

"I couldn't leave them there alone," he replied icily. "I might come home to find the manor in shambles."

"Indeed."

Very soon we came upon a sign with the words "Welcome to Houndsworth" carved into the wood. I hoped to God the sign wasn't a reflection of the town itself because not only was it crooked, but it looked to be made out of weather beaten driftwood, and a rusting metal dog collar was draped over the front.

We halted beside it, and Sebastian announced, "It seems we've arrived at the village, everyone."

"All right!" the servants cheered, but their jubilation was soon cut short. Further away from the sign stood a great leafless tree, its scrawny branches clawing at the sunless sky. Hanging from each branch was a metal, spiked dog collar, which would have been menacing enough if its roots weren't littered with animal skulls. Beyond the tree was nothing but a barren wasteland.

There was a horrified silence; then all the servants screamed at once.

"Oh yes," Ciel said amiably. "I forgot to mention something. The resort that the queen's planning has yet to be constructed."

Downtrodden, the servants weakly answered, "Yes, master…"

Only Tanaka seemed unaffected for he let out a cheery, "ho, ho, ho."

"Look!" Finny suddenly exclaimed. "Someone actually lives here!" Sure enough an old lady hunched over a baby carriage was emerging from the fog up ahead. When she ambled closer to us, Finny unwisely leapt from his cart. "Let me help you, Granny."

"No, you shouldn't do that, Finny," Meyrin warned. "If you aren't careful, you might hurt the baby!"

Finny absentmindedly lifted the carriage above his head regardless. "What did you say?" When he realized his mistake, he violently dropped it, causing more harm than help. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, this is awful," said Meyrin. "Is the baby ok?" We all peeked into the carriage, but to our surprise there was no baby. Instead, an animal skull sat in its place.

"There is no baby," the old lady said softly. "There is no baby anymore. The child was eaten." Without another word, she walked away into the fog, chanting to herself, "The white dog is a good dog, good dog, good. The black dog is a bad dog, bad dog, bad…"

All of us sat in a stunned silence. "Eaten?" said Bard.

"That's why we're here," explained Ciel. "Apparently, a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or gone missing. The village has shrunk to a third of its size in the past ten years. A part of my task is to find out why, and put an end to the problem."

Not all of our journey was doom and gloom because when we started moving again, we passed a sparkling, blue lake. This cheered the servants immensely.

"Ay, it's starting to look like a place worth stayn'," Bard commented.

But our spirits were quickly dampened once again when we began to travel through the village. It was a gray, silent place with few occupants outside. The buildings were all dirty and run down with patches of moss growing on the roofs and cracks running up their exteriors. Even the windows were filthy and dark, and I could see rabid dogs hiding in the shadows.

We passed a handsome boy training one of his dogs, and I heard Meyrin squeal, "Oh my! I'd let him pet me, yes I would!"

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments," said Sebastian. "He commands the mutt's obedience, but the dog isn't blameless either. It fawns on its human, and welcomes the chain around its neck. I can't understand it."

"If you're trying to get to something deeper, just say it," Ciel snapped.

"No, it's nothing of import, my lord. Simply that, while I love cats, I'm not especially fond of dogs…"

While the two were talking, I glanced up at the windows of the houses, and noticed the shapes of people staring suspiciously down at us. It was such an eerie thing to see that I couldn't help but scoot a little closer to Sebastian.

"To be completely frank, I hate them," Sebastian said with a smile.

We arrived at the Barrymore castle soon after. It was a foreboding place perched at the top of a sturdy English hill, but there was something about it that awed me. It was exactly like the mansions I read about in my gothic novels when I thought places like this only existed in my imagination. It was a massive structure with small pointed towers perched on the roof that seemed to pierce the sky, and traces of ivy trailed along the walls. I could only imagine what it was like on the inside.

When we stopped in front of the great entrance, one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life came out to greet us. She was a maid wearing a flattering lavender dress. Her hair was incredibly light, the color of stardust, as the poets might say, and her skin looked as smooth as porcelain. Her best feature was her large, innocent eyes, which were an unusual shade of blue.

"Welcome to Barrymore castle," she said with a slight bow. "My master awaits your arrival."

I turned to Sebastian, but he didn't look at all pleased to be greeted by such an agreeable creature. Instead, his eyes glinted with suspicion. I knew the servants thought differently though because I heard all three exclaim at how lovely she was.

After the maid led Ciel and Sebastian into the house, I endeavored to assist the servants with bringing the luggage into the mansion. Good thing I did because Finny was of no help at all. He stood in a love struck haze, while Bard yelled at him to "quit acting like a loon" and to "hurry up and carry something." Once finished, I snuck away to explore the mansion, and I daresay, I wandered the halls for hours until they darkened from nightfall, and I couldn't find my way out.

At one point I saw a man coming towards me, and I was going to ask for directions, but became weary as he approached me. He looked to be a large ruffian with his broad shoulders and tall figure. His hair was uncombed and his beard untrimmed. If it wasn't for his horrendous suit, I would have thought him absolutely wild. As he lumbered my way, I attempted to keep on one side of the hallway, but it was useless.

"Out of my way!" he growled. With one sweep of his arm, he knocked me over, and continued on.

Luckily, Sebastian was nearby and came to my rescue. "Are you hurt?" He asked me as he helped me up.

"No," I answered. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Would you like me to escort you to the young master's quarters? He wishes for you to tutor him this evening."

"That would be helpful, but we'll have to stop by my room first so I can grab my books."

He began to lead me down the halls, but during our walk I couldn't help but ask, "Do you know who that man who knocked me over was?"

"Yes, in fact I do," he replied. "Unfortunately you had the displeasure of meeting Lord Barrymore."

"You must be kidding."

"I'm afraid not. Needless to say, the young master is having trouble convincing him to relinquish his estate. Lord Barrymore is using the threat of a curse as his reason. Apparently, whoever threatens the power of the Barrymore family meets a terrible end."

I smiled at notes of sarcasm peppering Sebastian's tone. "I bet the curse is tangled up with the murders and disappearances," I speculated.

"Only time will tell."

We arrived at my room so I flitted in empty-handed and out with a book, and we continued on. "You know," I said, "there's something that confounds me. Why have you and Ciel been so open about these investigations with me? Aren't you afraid I might tell someone?"

"Why would we be if you have no one of importance to tell? I did an extensive background check on you before you began working for the young master to make sure you weren't a spy or something of that nature. And if you do have a double motive, like it or not, I will find out."

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"You can take it as one if you like." We reached Ciel's door so he gave it a polite knock, and the young master bid us to enter.

Without being invited, I took a seat beside Ciel.

"So what will you teach me this evening, Miss Goodly?" he asked, his voice portraying his disinterest.

"You will be learning poetry," I answered.

"And what use does poetry have to me? Will I use poetry in running my business, serving my queen, or taking my position as head of the Phantomhive household?"

I thought for a moment, contriving my reply with care. "It is true that poetry rarely improves one's business skills, but it is quite useful in improving the soul."

Ciel turned his face to the fireplace, his expression revealing nothing. "There is no use in trying to improve my soul. It's pointless."

"Nonsense," was my quick retort. "Everyone's soul could use a little improvement. Mine does and so does yours, and if Sebastian had a soul, I daresay, his would need improvement too."

"Fine. If you're that invested in teaching me that senseless drivel, I'll humor you."

So I opened my book and began to read to him. I could tell that Ciel's mind was entertaining more important matters, and that he had ceased listening to me by the glazed look in his blue eye. But Sebastian heard me as he was straightening up the room, and I figured it was better than reading to no one at all so I continued on. "All in hot and copper sky, The bloody sun at noon, Right above the mast did stand, No bigger than the moon. Day after day, day after day, We stuck, nor breath nor motion; As idle as a painted ship Upon a painted ocean…"

Unfortunately, our small moment of peace was soon disturbed for someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Ciel said.

In came the maid whose name I discovered was Angela. "I apologize for calling so late," she spoke.

"What is it that you need?" inquired Sebastian. "My master is busy at the moment."

"I have a request to make, leave the castle. Leave the village completely. You mustn't stay here!" I could tell Angela's outward demeanor was calm, but her voice revealed how frightened she truly was.

"Why is that?" asked Ciel.

"I can't say." Just then, I heard a mournful howl penetrate the evening's silence. "No!" Angela exclaimed, her whole body trembling. "The demon hound! It's coming!"

"The what?"

Mute with fear, Angela pointed to the window where the terrible shadow of a wolf's head was settled on the curtains.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

The butler dashed to the window, and pushed back the curtains, while my student and I joined him.

"What was that thing?" said Ciel.

"Master, look there," Sebastian gestured to the road that went through the village, and I saw with a gasp the glowing footprints of a dog traveling along the street.

We all rushed outside, and Ciel approached one of the footprints, running his finger through the glowing substance. The servants emerged soon after in their bedclothes with Bard even clutching a pillow.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "What's all the fuss about?"

"The demon hound is here," said Angelia in a grave voice.

"Demon hound?" The servants exclaimed.

"It brings great catastrophe to the Village. Anyone who dares defy my master will be punished by the demon hound. It's the law here. There is no way to stop it."

Up in the distance we saw a group of villagers come toward us, their torches blazing in the darkness. "Angela, please find Lord Barrymore at once," one of them ordered. "The demon hound has come again."

"Who was the punished one?" asked Angelia

We were all lead down the road to the sound of the growls and barks of dogs. And then I saw it. Lying unceremoniously in the street was a corpse. The young man looked to have died a painful death since his skin was scratched and bitten, and crimson blood was still seeping from his horrible wounds.

"How awful," said Bard, voicing what I was thinking in my head.

Ciel checked the body, but it was pointless. All of us knew the poor man was dead. "So that's it then," he spoke.

"Stand back!" I heard Lord Barrymore bark as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Don't touch it. I see it was James then. He was the bad dog."

"Yes," chimed one of the villagers, "he broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He had six dogs, one more than is allowed."

"A sixth dog. Then this was inevitable."

"That's all you can say? Really?" Bard cried in his outrage.

"This village is under my rule and no other." Barrymore growled. "The demon hound protects that rule. As the guardian of Barrymore family, it punishes anyone and everyone who dares challenge me!"

I expected the villagers to see through Barrymore's idiotic diatribe, and realize he was obviously behind the killings, but I had no such luck. Instead, with hollow eyes and soulless voices, they blindly chanted, "A white dog is a good dog, good dog, good. A black dog is a bad dog, bad dog, bad. It'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone. It'll gobble you up till you're gone, till you're gone…" While they were chanting, they picked the body up, put it on a stretcher, and walked away.

"I assure you outsiders are going to be its next prey," Lord Barrymore threatened. "You were lucky to have escaped." With that, he went away with the others.

As I watched the torch lights become smaller and smaller, I said, "Well, that was quite an awful chant. It had no order to it at all! If I was to think of an eerie village chant, I would have at least made it rhyme."

* * *

**The poem that Eliza read to Ciel is "Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Murder in Houndsworth part II

**So... it's been awhile. I know it's sort of weird that I've been updating pretty regularly and then I just stopped for two weeks, but I can totally explain. I just moved into a new house, but we've been having trouble getting internet. :( It's one week into the semester and we still don't have it! Hopefully, I'll be getting it soon, but in the meantime here's a nice long chapter for you to enjoy.**

* * *

Murder in Houndsworth part II

The knife just barely lodged itself into the target, and instead of making a clean, straight line, it slanted downwards.

Sebastian sighed and tsked over my mistake. I could see he was silently enjoying my humiliating lack of knife-throwing skills, and I now fully understood why the servants were scared to death of him. Today was my first lesson in knife-throwing, an ability that went under the broad definition of weaponry which he promised to teach me. And let me note, dear reader, that he took my education very seriously. He woke me up at the crack of dawn, and took me to a particularly desolate area near Barrymore castle. It was at that spot where he began to teach me the fundamentals of the skill. It was now four hours since, and he hadn't allowed me one break and I was incredibly exhausted. Not only did my throwing arm course with the pain of over-exertion, but I was so fatigued that I wobbled on my feet, and my mouth was as dry as the infertile Houndsworth dirt.

"Miss Goodly," Sebastian scolded me. "I don't know how to make you understand that you are flicking your wrist too quickly when you throw your knife. Your wrist should make a graceful arc when you find the perfect moment to release."

I stared blankly at the crudely painted target set against the mansion's stone wall. A few knives were sticking out of the wood but most were lying haphazardly on the dull ground, my handiwork for the day. Honestly, I wasn't hearing a word of what Sebastian was now telling me. His voice simply echoed in my ears and became lost in my head. I had more important things to think about such as letting my maddening frustration set fire to rage.

I didn't realize that Sebastian had approached me until I felt his gloved hand put a knife in mine and then adjust my arm to demonstrate proper technique. Out of complete impulse, I violently shoved him away, and the word "stop" came out of my mouth in an angry cry.

When I saw him raise his eyebrows at me in a mixture of amusement and annoyance, I rushed to correct myself. I must say, by this time he probably thought me an insane woman by my frequent outbursts and unladylike behavior toward him.

"I-I'm quite sorry," I blubbered. "What I mean is I would like to stop for the day if you don't mind."

"Certainly," he said as he checked his pocket watch. "I was going to drill you for five hours today but since we're quitting early, I'll just add another hour to your practice tomorrow."

I wanted nothing more than to scream at him like a small child, but I bit my tongue. Sebastian was graciously teaching me self-defense, and not only that but dedicating his precious time and effort to do it. I should be grateful that he would even agree to lend his knowledge to me. Yet, I didn't feel grateful. I was exhausted and despondent, yes, but gratitude was a million miles away.

My new trainer began to collect the knives I had so awkwardly thrown, and when he was done he presented one to me. "You should keep one for emergencies," he explained with a mirthful glint in his eyes.

"Don't tell me I have to actually use the thing you gave me," I said. What I was referring to was the holster he somehow obtained for me. It was a horrid thing that wrapped around my thigh so that I must _lift up my skirts_ to reach for my weapon. It made my stomach churn just thinking about doing such a thing. Sebastian wanted me to wear and use it, but how could I? The very idea of it repelled me.

"I most recently recall you telling me that you wish to defend yourself. I wonder how you'll accomplish that if you don't have a weapon handy."

"Fine," I snapped as I took it from him.

To Sebastian's credit, he turned his back without me asking to while I reached under my skirts and slipped my knife into its place. When I was done, I felt utterly ashamed of what I did. I tried to show as little skin as possible but some of my leg was revealed regardless, and it would have been mortifying enough if a man wasn't present. I could only imagine what Miss Thompson would say if she beheld me.

"There," I said, my face flushing, "are you satisfied?"

"Quite," he answered as he picked up a picnic basket that was sitting nearby. "Now I think it's time to cheer the servants."

We walked around the mansion until we came across the servants sitting outside, looking positively downtrodden. It was understandable since we were now trapped in a backwards town where animal abuse and murder was encouraged. And a night like the last one could pull anyone's spirits under.

"This has gotta be the worst day ever," Bard said.

"The worst, yes it is," replied Meyrin.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked as we came up to them. "You were so excited on the way here."

"Yeah, well that was before," spoke Bard.

"Don't look so gloomy," said Sebastian as he held up the picnic basket for the servants to see. "We're on holiday. It's a time meant for relaxing."

They instantly perked up, and at the mention we were going to relax at the lake, they dashed inside to get their bathing suits with smiles on their faces.

"You're being very kindhearted today," I said to Sebastian when we were alone.

"Nonsense," he replied, "if they're busy having fun, they'll be out of my hair, for the moment that is."

* * *

I didn't swim at the lake. I was too fatigued from my morning training to move a muscle so I took a short nap in my chair while the servants splashed each other in the clear water. Although my sleep was short, I felt much better afterwards so I endeavored to quiz Ciel on his math.

I sat next to Ciel with Sebastian's pocket watch in my hand to time his progress as he scribbled through the math problems I gave him. The sky above us was still the color of steel, and its ever peasant dreariness cast an ominous shadow on the day, but the servants didn't let it bother them. From their shouts and laughter, they seemed to be having a grand time.

Sebastian was, of course, standing nearby to wait on his young master, ready to do whatever was asked of him in a moment's notice. "Don't you care to bathe with them, young master?" Sebastian teased him, but Ciel didn't reply. He simply worked away at his math in silence.

"Oh, I see," Sebastian continued. "Is that the problem? The young master can't-"

"I don't see why they're making such a fuss about this little pond," Ciel interrupted moodily. "Just because you can bathe, doesn't make it a resort."

"You have exactly one minute," I reminded him.

"You still intend to make this place a resort, then?" Sebastian inquired.

"Naturally."

"But what about this great demon hound?"

"Surely you know as well as I by now. This demon hound is no dog."

I looked to Angela who was sitting primly on a picnic blanket with Tanaka a little way off. She glanced my way and I quickly turned back to the pocket watch. I wondered in the back of my mind if she could possibly be listening to us, but I dashed it from my head. This gentle maid had no reason to be listening to the workings of a murder investigation.

"Shall we discuss this further?" Ciel asked Sebastian. The butler leaned closer to Ciel while he whispered in his ear. I caught snatches of the conversation but nothing to put a full picture together. I heard something about a certain type of dust and the shape of the bite marks on the recently deceased man named James's leg, but that was all.

"Now go," Ciel ordered.

"Yes," Sebastian answered, "very well, master. You may consider it done."

"You're very cooperative lately," Ciel commented as Sebastian began to leave, "especially for someone who hates dogs."

"Yes, I detest them," he replied with a smile. "That's why I'd like to finish this as quickly as possible preferably before it all goes to hell."

When Sebastian left, Ciel turned his cold stare to me. "I hope you know that if you tell anything you heard today you'll pay with your life," he told me.

I tried to feign a look of nonchalance but failed miserably. I had a feeling he wasn't jesting. "I understand."

Just then, a cry rang out from the road behind us, "We caught him! The bad dog's been caught! We gotta chain this dog! Hurry! The punishment is about to begin."

We turned to see a large group of villagers armed with pitchforks and other harmful farming equipment running along the road, looking positively bloodthirsty.

Ciel's little mouth turned in a frown, and I couldn't help but say, "At least they aren't chanting."

We all decided to investigate this new turn of events so Ciel, the servants, and I discreetly followed the angry villagers. They led us to the outskirts of town where a crude arena was cut out of one of the surrounding hills. The high back of it was made out of stone topped by dangerous pointed logs so that the victims of whatever happened in the area had no way to escape. It was an ugly thing, built by fear and violence, and I hated it at first sight.

When we arrived at the arena, the first thing I noticed was a poor dog, chained to the stone wall. It growled and gnashed its teeth at the crowd but whatever efforts it made did it no good. The animal was forever trapped. To make things worse, the villagers were jeering and yelling at it, waving their pitchforks in the air and crying for bloodshed. Five fearsome dogs were at the head of the crowd, reeling and clawing to attack their fellow animal and five men were struggling to hold them back. And commanding this terrible scene was none other than Lord Barrymore himself.

"He's got something in his mouth!" someone yelled as he pointed at the chained dog. "Get it from him!"

A man with a club approached it and attempted to grab a piece of fabric from the dog's mouth. "Bad dog!" He snarled. "Let go! Give it to me!" To my absolute horror, he began to beat the dog with all his strength. "Let it go!" Despite the man's violence, it wouldn't let go, and the man eventually gave up and went back into the crowd.

"He was a bad dog," Lord Barrymore growled. "He deserves punishment." He then turned to the five men. "Get started!"

They released their mongrels, which went running to the chained one with bloodlust in their eyes. The villagers cheered and called with glee as the helpless dog was gruesomely attacked. Meanwhile, I was feeling sick with anger and these heartless and savage people who would ever harm a defenseless creature.

I could tell Finny was taking this scene harder than I by the expression on his face, which was one of inexplicable sadness and pain. Suddenly, his anger reached a tipping point. "Just let the poor thing go!" He yelled. And before anyone knew it, the thin boy had somehow dislodged a pointed log from the ground, ran to the dog fight, and knocked all the attacking dogs from the victim.

We all pushed through the crowd to get to Finny, but when we reached him we realized that we were doomed. All the villagers created a tight circle around us, their sharp tools at the ready to kill. Members of the crowd called for us to be punished for our interruption, while Lord Barrymore smiled savagely at our entrapment.

I was scared out of my mind at what would happen to us, and as I glanced at the others, I could see Meyrin felt the same. Finny was busy comforting the wounded animal, while Bard stood with his fists clenched, ready to fight when the time called for it. Tanaka was simply surprised, and Ciel stood expressionless, neither afraid nor excited at this fearsome turn of events.

The servants and I ended up tied to a pointed log stuck in the ground. Ciel, on the other hand, was shackled to the wall. As I stood with my back to the raging crowd, I considered all the choices I made up to this horrible moment, and came to the conclusion that if I was to ever take another form of employment, it wouldn't be a governess. Tutoring spoiled children turned out to be too dangerous of a job for my liking.

"Not too powerful now, are you?" Barrymore taunted Ciel.

In a flash of inspiration, I realized that I still kept a knife snug in my holster. Whether I could retrieve it and use it to cut our bonds was an entirely different question.

"Master, I beg you," Angela pleaded, "Show mercy this one time! These people don't deserve the punishment."

My arms were tied to the pole, but my hands were free so all I needed to do was push back my skirts, and grab the handle. My face flushed bright red as I lifted my skirts. It was true that I was behind the log so most of the crowd couldn't see me, but I was in public and uncomfortably close to two males. But desperate times call for desperate measures, as they say, so I let my legs show, painfully aware that they might be seen. I finally grasped my knife, and thankfully let my skirts fall. Now it was time for the difficult part.

"You have a point," Barrymore said, "This little Pomeranian is the queen's guard dog, after all. If he can be made to see reason, perhaps I'll decide to let him go."

I flipped the knife blade up, and although I had little space to move my arms, I made do with what I had, and began to saw through the rope. The villagers used one continuous rope to tie us so I desperately hoped that if I cut one bond, the others would unravel.

"Leave this village immediately, and advise Her Majesty to never let her minions near it again," Barrymore demanded.

My wrist was on fire as I sawed through the rope. I knew Ciel would never surrender, which meant we had little time before Lord Barrymore would exact his wrath on us.

"You're pathetic," Ciel spat. "You rely on lowly tricks to retain your meager power. If there's a stubborn dog here I'd say I'm looking at him."

I was almost finished. With adrenaline rushing down my veins, I continued my work.

"If that's your final choice, you can see what happens to a dog that challenges me. Get him."

The five dogs were once again released, and I felt certain we were doomed. But in that instance, Sebastian leapt into the arena and knocked all of them away in one easy motion. With the force of his hit, they flew back against the ground with a painful yelp.

I finally cut the rope and it unraveled to the ground. The servants let out a sigh of relief, while I reveled in my small victory.

"I did it!" I exclaimed as I held up my knife like a trophy.

"Yes, but you were far too late Miss Goodly," Sebastian reminded me as he straightened his gloves. "If I hadn't arrived, the dogs would have already been upon you, and even if you escaped earlier, you would have still been trapped on all sides by this crowd."

"You couldn't have just let me have my moment, could you?" I pouted in my disappointment.

Unfortunately, I didn't have very long to be peeved at Sebastian for the fierce dogs were standing again.

"You dare to interfere, dog?" Barrymore snarled at Sebastian. "Well, what are you mangy mutts waiting for? Kill both of them now!"

I wasn't surprised that Sebastian was completely unperturbed as Barrymore's dogs growled at him. "Shameful. What coarse noisy growls they have, one of the reasons I despise these creatures." What I saw next was the monster that lived under Sebastian's skin for his eyes instantly became two bright, glowing things and his pupils became narrow like a cat's. Under his gaze, the dogs began to whimper and lie down before him.

"What the hell?!" Barrymore exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"Your pitiful farce ends here, Barrymore," Ciel spoke. Then he turned to the crowd. "Listen, there is no demon hound! It's just him, an old man obsessed with power, determined to keep it no matter what."

Barrymore was obviously nervous, but he attempted to hide it under anger. "What? What evidence do you have?"

"There's this," Sebastian said as he approached the wounded dog and took an animal skull out of its mouth. "We found it in your mansion. I took the liberty of finding out whether the teeth marks on James match the teeth in this skull." Then he pointed to the sky where the shadow of the dog on the curtains we saw last night played out. Only it wasn't a shadow. It was an image from a projector that sat before us. "Do you see it now? This is the truth behind the demon hound. The shadow is nothing but a projection, just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphorescent dust sprinkled on a normal dog." He demonstrated this by pouring the glowing dust out of a vial for us to see.

"The demon hound is merely an illusion," Ciel said. "It's a story made up by an evil man, the man you let rule your village, this man, Henry Barrymore."

"No!" Barrymore cried. "It's all nonsense. You can't fool these people. Where's your evidence?"

Sebastian kneeled close to the wounded dog. "You can rest. Your duty is done. I can take it from here." He removed the material the dog's mouth was clamped onto, and it closed its eyes for the last time. "What fine material," Sebastian addressed the crowd as he stood. "I wonder why the dog was eager to hold onto it until the last moment. Interesting behavior," He held it out for Barrymore to see, "don't you think?"

The power-hungry noble began to back away. "What the hell?"

"Yours," said Sebastian. "A scrap of cloth from your parts, torn off by James's dog when you attacked its master. You recognize it, yes?"

Now Barrymore was afraid for his life. He tried to run away but the angry crowd blocked him.

"Give up, Barrymore!" Ciel called. "It's all over now."

The villagers had a new target, and they quickly lifted him up and carried him away. All the while they were chanting, "Punish James's killer!" as if they didn't call for James's murder just last night. They were so disgustingly fickle, they made me sick.

When we were all left alone, Sebastian released Ciel from his chains. The rest of us talked in a giddy manner, positively overjoyed that we were still alive.

The only one with sadness in their eyes was Finny who kneeled over the dead dog. "You're one amazing pup," he spoke to it, "Such a loyal dog, defending his master to the very end. You were a good boy." In a surge on emotion, he burst into tears.

"There you go," Sebastian commented, a look of disgust clouding his handsome features, "yet another reason why I hate dogs." And as if the sky had been waiting all day for that exact moment, it began to rain.

* * *

That night I couldn't help but feel cheerful. Since the case was closed, Ciel talked about leaving Houndsworth, and that put a smile on my face. I would be content to never set foot in this disturbing village again.

I should have known the bliss I was experiencing wouldn't last long. Recently I've figured out that there is always some sort of danger lurking around the corner when it comes to working for the queen's guard dog whether it is another gruesome investigation or there is more to a situation that meets the eye. Houndsworth was no exception.

You see, Meyrin and I were strolling down the halls of Barrymore castle, chatting amiably as we went when we heard a faint cry coming from down below. It was the desperate call of a man, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

Meyrin and I looked at each other, but instead of seeing fear on her face, there was an expression of wild delight.

"I wonder what that could be!" She exclaimed. "I hope it's a ghost, yes I do!"

"You _hope_ it's a ghost?" I said.

"Yes! I just love scary things," she squealed. "Let's go see what it is!" She grabbed my arm and led me down the stairs. "I wonder if it's some sort of monster, yes I do!"

Once again, I was grateful that I had a knife handy. "But if it's a monster won't it attack us? It wouldn't be wise to simply walk in on it."

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy cat."

"I do hope you know that scaredy isn't a word."

Meyrin kept leading me down the stairs until we reached the basement, a dark place that smelled of mold and distress. Apparently, it was used as a jail cell because bars jutted out of the ceiling and created cages to hold prisoners. That was when a bolt of lightning struck, illuminating the basement with its painfully bright glare.

I squinted but Meyrin let out a scream, and fainted into my arms. Thankfully, the servants heard and they all came dashing to her rescue.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Bard asked. "Meyrin, what's wrong?"

Instead of replying, she pointed with a trembling arm to one of the cages. We didn't see a prisoner but a large puddle of crimson blood.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews for this story! :D**


End file.
